


想到了，就去 35

by GuduPaopao



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuduPaopao/pseuds/GuduPaopao





	想到了，就去 35

35 陪着你

 

时尚伊莎的慈善晚宴是以竞拍的形式来筹集善款，到场的人很多，场面很热闹。王源手腕上扎着黄色的丝带，是黄队的成员之一，黄队的队长将话头引到他身上，让他现场演唱一首歌为本队助阵，王源也不做作扭捏，清唱了自己的那首原创作品，现场掌声不断，出价也在不断地涨，等他们这一队的物品拍卖出去，王源才跟随着队伍下台回到自己的座位喝了口水润嗓。

 

在周围寻找了下王俊凯的身影，发现王俊凯正在和同一桌的人说话，没有往他这边看，他的视线便落在王俊凯身上没有挪开。

 

也不知在谈论些什么，王俊凯脸上保持着淡笑，看得出来心情很愉悦的样子，说完了话，王俊凯伸手拿起自己面前的高脚杯，欲将杯中的红酒饮尽的时候发现台上没有王源的身影，遂下意识的朝王源的位置看去，正巧对上王源的视线，王俊凯借着酒杯挡住自己的右脸掩住了右侧宾客的视线，悄悄地朝王源努了努嘴，像是在向他抱怨什么，但因为眼底含着笑容，这表情在王源看来更像撒娇。

 

王源突然笑了起来，因为王俊凯露出的这个表情他此时心里就像是被一根羽毛撩拨，伸手去碰了碰心脏的位置，却像是隔靴搔痒，内心反而涌出更多的想要触碰王俊凯的想法。

 

王源捏着叉子的指尖因为使劲而泛白，他收回了视线，看着自己盘子里那一瓣苹果，他动手去切，没怎么控制力道，叉子打在瓷盘上发出“叮”的一声，他旁边的人看向他，笑着和他开玩笑说慢一些，水果不会跑。

 

别人的声音钻入耳朵，王源这才稍稍冷静了一点，再看王俊凯的那边，王俊凯已经没在看着他了，王源心里有些小小的失落，不自觉地模仿了一下王俊凯那嘟嘴的表情以示抱怨，转念又觉得自己心里的那股失落有些夸张，便将心里那乱七八糟的想法挥去，将注意力放到台上。

 

 

 

他们定了深夜的航班回C市，深夜的贵宾休息室里只有王俊凯和王源两个人，他们随行的人没有进去，任乔去敲门提醒两人可以登机了的时候他们两人还在休息室里接吻，差点就擦枪走火。

 

王俊凯抱着王源，埋首于他的颈窝间深呼吸了口气，喑哑的声音说了句：“要不我们今晚先不回去了。”

 

王源的嘴唇被他吻得嫣红，彼此的体温因为这个吻都变得有些燥热，王源凑上去咬了咬他的耳垂，说：“龚阿姨还在家呢。”

 

他当然知道长辈还在家，长辈也知道他们今晚会到家，所以如果订了航班又不回去也有点说不过去，而且尽管和母亲说了可以先睡，不必等他们，但王俊凯深知母亲的性子，一定会等到他们回家。

 

会在休息室就情难自禁地接吻，说起来还要怪王源。

 

他们两人在拍卖会上都拍了东西，聊着聊着的时候就扯到礼物这个话题，说到礼物，王源就想起自己要送给王俊凯的那枚戒指还在包里，便从包里掏出那小礼盒，也没再费心思说要制造什么惊喜，伴着一声“给你”，小盒子交到王俊凯手上。

 

“这什么？”王俊凯疑惑地看了他一眼，边打开手里的盒子，当看到里面那枚熟悉的戒指时王俊凯心跳还漏了一拍，他以为王源要把他送他的戒指还给他。

 

但转念一想又觉得不对，王源还给他东西没必要包装得那么好，他拿起戒指转了转，看到戒指上刻着的KARRY时，顷刻间心里的一切情绪都被宠溺和幸福淹没，他把王源压在椅子上，借用椅背挡住摄像头后，含住了王源的上唇。

 

 

 

凌晨两点到的C市，快凌晨三点的时候他们俩才到的王俊凯家，家里的客厅灯果然亮着，王俊凯牵着王源走进去，原本在客厅等着他们等得快睡着的龚笙磬立刻小步跑到玄关来，王源睡眼惺忪，脸上带着软乎乎的笑容显得他这人更加年幼，他张开双臂将面前的女人抱入怀中，说：“龚阿姨，是我把王俊凯带坏了，我跟他回来和您认错，您不要不开心。”

 

龚笙磬在他怀里泣不成声，口里反复念叨着傻孩子，王源亲吻了下她的额头，说阿姨不要哭，您一哭我也要哭了。

 

龚笙磬握着他的手，碰到他左手无名指上戴着的戒指，她看向王俊凯的手，发现自家儿子手上也带着同样款式的戒指，心下了然，她由着王源给她擦去眼泪，小声道：“阿姨是高兴，是喜极而泣。”

 

龚笙磬给两人做了宵夜，软糯可口的糯米圆子，王源两碗下肚又洗了个澡也精神了，飞机上睡饱了这会儿在房间里就闹王俊凯，王俊凯被他闹得没心思工作，反身把他压在身下说要教训他，没舍得真的使力，王源胆肥了，在他怀里转过身挠他痒痒，又伸手到他胯间撩他。

 

王俊凯还不信治不住他，单手扣住王源的双手，两人在床上一翻一滚，连带着被子一起滚到床下，王源垫背，幸好有厚地毯他才没摔得疼，王俊凯看他没摔疼就伸手要去拽他裤子，王源虚踹了他一脚，说：“阿姨还在家里你老实一点，别耍流氓！”

 

王俊凯嘬他的下唇，按住他不老实的脑袋迫使他仰起头才好方便去吻他的脖子：“那你老实一点，我还要工作。”

 

虽是这么说，但王俊凯的手已经伸进了王源的裤子，王源没阻止他，喘息渐深：“又不是年末，你怎么工作那么多？”

 

“之后要请假，得先把一些事情处理了我才放心。”

 

“又请假？你去哪儿？”王源配合他把自己的裤子褪到膝盖。

 

“陪你之后的巡回。”

 

王源被他套弄着下身，大脑里没被快感占据的清醒意识只有那么一点点，王俊凯这话让他反应了好一会儿：“你要和我去巡回？”

 

“恩。”

 

“你…啊恩……轻点儿……”王源还想再说什么就被王俊凯挺身进入的动作打断，紧拽着手里的被单，舒服的喘息渐渐带出shen吟。

 

 

 

王源第二天又是睡到日上三竿才醒，王俊凯还搂着他睡得熟，王源小心地从怀抱里退出来，拿了手机来看，发现王俊凯是早晨醒了一次，替他发了短信给任乔把今天的训练推到了下午。

 

王源刚离开王俊凯怀抱没多久王俊凯也醒了，王源见他醒了就又钻回他怀里，王俊凯抱着他醒了会儿神，问他有什么想吃的，今天晚饭和妈出去吃。

 

“火锅，加辣的锅。”

 

“……”王俊凯拿他没办法，但又不可能真的带他去吃加辣的火锅，他下午还有训练，之后还有个小型的巡回，再吃辣的话，嗓子可以不要了。

 

王源见他半晌没说话，知道自己的火锅大概是没戏了，但他说想吃火锅也只是说说，不可能真的带着长辈去吃那个，对老人家的胃也不大好，王源想了半天没想出个一道菜就干脆把这事情交给王俊凯，王俊凯又交给自己的秘书去了。

 

“对了，你昨天晚宴上和你们那桌的人说些什么呢？”

 

“怎么突然问起这个？”

 

“好奇，昨晚又忘记问。”

 

“在说你的事情。”

 

“啊？”王源在他怀里仰起头疑惑地看着他。

 

王俊凯吻了吻他的额头，腿缠住王源的腿说：“你唱歌的时候他们谈论起你，都在说你优秀，”

 

“啊…其实我特别紧张那时候，点我的名字点得太突然了，我没有表现出来而已，担心自己要是唱错了怎么办。”

 

“怕什么，唱错了有我陪着你。”

 

“我接下来还有巡回。”

 

“恩，每一场我都陪着你。”

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
